


I Am In This For The Long Haul, I Will Fight Tooth & Nail, So I Will Stay With My Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Securing The House, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was counting his blessings, as he was cleaning up from the party, that they threw for Jerry, What does say?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	I Am In This For The Long Haul, I Will Fight Tooth & Nail, So I Will Stay With My Ohana:

*Summary: Steve was counting his blessings, as he was cleaning up from the party, that they threw for Jerry, What does say?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Everyone left the party at Commander Steve McGarrett's house, The Five-O Commander was glad that everyone had fun, & was also glad that Jerry felt like he belonged to them, Steve was disappointed that he didn't see Officer Kono Kalakaua there, but he figured that she needed some time away, & from the conclusion of the case. He vowed to speak to her, the next time that she sees her.

 

He did the last bit of cleanup, that was left, & he knew that he should take advantage of it, since he was feeling good on occasions, so he made sure that everything was up standards, & he washed everything, & put in the dishwasher. Then, He locked up & set the security alarm, & headed upstairs, so he can get ready for bed. He just wanted to check on Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & see for himself, that the little boy is sleeping peacefully.

 

Charlie was sleeping away like nothing has ever happened, He vowed to beat this radiation poisoning, cause he has so much to live for, & he is not gonna give up. He smiled, as the little boy kicked the blankets off, The Former Seal smiled, & went to get them, He kissed the top of his head, & said whispering, "I love you, Little Man", & he thought to himself, **"This is what life is about"** , & he went down to his own bedroom.

 

Ever since Steve dropped the bombshell about the poisoning, his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams has been clinging to him, more than usual. The Handsome Brunette didn't mind at all, cause he wanted to be close to his lover too. Danny woke up from his sleep, & looked at him blearily, "I love you, Please don't leave me, Super Seal, I don't think I could take another person that I love leaving me". Steve nodded, & said, "I am not going anywhere, Over my dead body, You have me for life", They shared a kiss, & settled down for the night, As Steve was closing his eyes, **"You definitely got me for life, Without the possibility of parole, I am in this for the long haul, I will fight tooth & nail, So I will stay with my ohana"**, he thought to himself with a soft smile, as he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber on that wonderful night.

 

The End.


End file.
